Ever In Your Favor
by Hi my name is Mia
Summary: Set 2 years after Mockingjay *spoilers* Gale returns home after living in District 2, looking for someone to take care of him. But he isn't expecting what happens on the way there. I really do suck at summaries Mostly Gale/Madge, some Peeniss & Annick
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys! Just a heads up: I don't have Microsoft Word on my new computer, so if the format's weird, it's 'cause I'm using Notepad! Also, it doesn't have spell check, so I'm trying my hardest to not make mistakes, but if I do let me know and I'll fix them. FYI: My writing always seems to move fast, so sorry if everything seems short to you. It always seems longer in my head.

Waiting. That's what I was doing. Just sitting here, in District 2, waiting for the hovercraft to take me back to 12. After two years, I had decided it was time. My purpose here in 2 is over. Originally I moved here to get away from Katniss, especially because Prim's death was possibly my fault. But after a depressing six months, I had decided I needed to find someone to take care of me. I needed a wife, one I never found in District 2 after a year and a half of searching. So I had to go back to my home, no matter how much it hurt.

When the hovercraft arrived, I picked up my bags and climbed the steps inside. It wasn't sardine-tight, but it was pretty packed. After so many deaths, it was hard to keep up witht he prices to run those things, so they started only running once every year, as taxis. A lot of people needed to go places that would be too far to travel by foot, or a train track doesn't reach. One of those place is District 12.

"May I see your boarding pass, sir?" A conductor motioned towards my hand, which held my pass. I handed him the ticket, and he pulled out a red stamp from his pocket and slammed it down, wriggling it for good measure. "Right this way."

I was led to my seat, where I shoved my bags into the overhead compartment roughly, not caring about the few clothes it carried. The rest of my belongings were left behind in the hut I had previously occupied. I had been offered a bigger house, but it made me feel more alone, and I didn't need that reminder.

Without even taking my seat, I walked up to one of the attendants, and requested a water. She smiled at me, a pretty smile, but nothing that caught my attention. I needed to stop being so picky. I waited by the doorway of the restricted section as the attendant slipped behind a curtain to fetch me my water. Tapping my foot impatiently, I scoped out the rest of the passengers. Knowing District 12, most of them wouldn't be getting off with me. Hovercrafts often made stops to all the districts at least twice, making sure everyone got to where they needed to go. Tickets where color-coded by district, and I only saw one other light-gray one, indicating that the passenger that held it will also be getting off at District 12. Before I could catch the face of who held it, the hand disappeared into the crowd.

The attendant returned, holding a crystal-clear glass of water. I thanked her and started to walk away, but curiosity got the best of me. I turned around and watched as she stamped about a dozen tickets, before I cleared my throat and said "Excuse me, miss?"

She turned around, slightly annoyed, but keeping up her mandatory smile. "Yes?"

"Sorry to inturupt, but I was just wondering what other stops we will be making before landing in District 12?"

The woman reached into the pocket of her navy blue trousers and pulled out a slip of paper. I couldn't see what was on it, but I assumed it was the scheduele. "'It seems that we will be stopping in 7, 4, and the Capitol before landing in your designated district." Without saying anything else, she shoved the paper in her pocket without bothering to refold it and turned around. Slightly disturbed by her rudeness, I walked back to my seat.

Just after I sat down, the pilot's voice came over the speaker. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I am your pilot, Moss Craylor. Please take your seats as we prepare to take flight. We kindly ask you to respect your fellow passengers and our lovely staff while we are airbourne. Thank you, and have a nice day." I looked over at the empty seat next to me. Someone boarding at another district must have been assigned to it.

My head turned towards the window as we lifted off from the ground. Small clusters of people were standing on the platform below us, waving their loved ones goodbye. Even though I know that no one had come to see me take off, I waved back. I don't know why, I just felt compelled to.

On the way to 7, I stared out the window. Clouds swished by us at what seemed to be the speed of light, and the few times I could see the ground, I was shocked at how small everything seemed to be. District 7 was almost all the way across Panem, and we made great time, making it there in a little over three hours.

I barely noticed as someone sat in the seat next to me. I just sat and watched everybody outside the window hug each other goodbye, even though I couldn't hear them. I only turned away when I felt something light bounce off my head.

"Sorry about that, man. I was trying to hold on to my pillow while putting away my luggage. Obviously that didn't work." The young man smiled at me. He must have been in his late teens, early twenties. Definitely not over the age of 23. "Caspille, District 4. And you are?"

"Gale, 12."

"Nice to meet you Gale. Guess we'll be neighbors for a couple of hours." He stuck ot his hand for me to shake. I grabbed ahold of it and stiffly shook it.

"Guess so." My voice came out rough, but I didn't bother clearing my throat. I didn't plan on talking to Caspille any more than I already did.

Caspille tapped a button on the arm rest, and a screen appeared on the seat. He turned it on the news, where a picture of Katniss and Peeta appeared. Katniss was talking into the camera about how even though the rebellion was over, it is still a tough time for everyone, and she is happy to announce that her wedding to Peeta will be hosted in a couple of months. A live feed of it will be played, so everyone of Panem can feel like they attended the Mockinjay's wedding.

I leaned over Caspille and pressed the button, turning the screen off. I couldn't watch that. Even though Katniss seemed happy, and her love for Peeta was genuine, I knew her, and I knew the look in her eyes when she said everyone was invited to her wedding. So many people who she wished could be there, won't be. Her dad, Finnick, Rue, Madge. Prim. Especially Prim.

"Dude, what the hell?" Caspille looked at me, clearly annoyed.

"We're not watching that. Find something else to do."

For the next two hours, I again stared out the window while Caspille played some game on the screen. I didn't even bother saying goodbye when he got off.

The seat was again empty after that, so I spent the hour from 4 to the Capitol flipping throught channels on the screen, not even stopping on the news to see if Katniss was on again. I knew I would be seeing her in person soon, but I didn't want to watch her suffer on television without the ability to do anything.

When we reached the Capitol, almost everybody but me left the hovercraft. Sense it would take a while to empty out then fill up again, I decided to close my eyes a bit. Instead, I ended up taking a nap that lasted over two hours.

I wasn't awakened by anything in particular, just the need to wake up. I ground and stretched my arms up, my eyes still closed. When I turned my head to look at the person next to me, I was taken aback.

"Gale Hawthorne. I was beginning to think you had died on me." He smiled, and I was speechless. What is going on? Am I still dreaming?

"Finnick?"

"No, your eyes do not deceive you. It is me, in the flesh."

"But, how?" I stammered, wondering if I actually had died.

"When those dogs got me, I didn't die. No, no, Gale. I was rescued. I've been living in the Capitol hospital ever since, while they fixed me up to my former glory. Now I'm going back to my Annie."

I gave up being a man right there. I hugged him. Not because he had been without his wife for almost three years, or because he was almost eaten alive, but because he lived through it all, and now I have one less death that could have been my fault lifted from my shoulders. "Man. I can't believe it. Who rescued you?"

Just then, a familiar blonde walked up and handed Finnick a tall glass of water. "Here you g- oh my. Gale."

It was none other then Madge Undersee.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ew, sorry the last chapter was kind of bland. But yay, Madge and Finnick! I was more disappointed by them dying instead of Prim. Is that bad? ANYWHO, HERE WE GO.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**"Finnick?"**

**"No, your eyes do not deceive you. It is me, in the flesh."**

**"But, how?" I stammered, wondering if I actually had died.**

**"When those dogs got me, I didn't die. No, no, Gale. I was rescued. I've been living in the Capitol hospital ever since, while they fixed me up to my former glory. Now I'm going back to my Annie."**

**I gave up being a man right there. I hugged him. Not because he had been without his wife for almost three years, or because he was almost eaten alive, but because he lived through it all, and now I have one less death that could have been my fault lifted from my shoulders. "Man. I can't believe it. Who rescued you?"**

**Just then, a familiar blonde walked up and handed Finnick a tall glass of water. "Here you g- oh my. Gale."**

**It was none other then Madge Undersee.**

* * *

Finnick took the water and drank down almost all of it and thanked her before turning back at me. "Madge here has quite the story to tell about my rescue. I better stretch my legs. My physical therapist said to keep moving them as much as possible." He stood up and Madge handed him a cane. He slowly started to walk away while Madge watched him from behind. When he was out of earshot, she sat down next to me, but stared straight ahead.

"I, um, I thought you were dead." I stammered. I had recieved a phone call a while ago, and the man on the other side had given me a list of everyone who survived the bombing in District 12. None of the Undersees were on it.

"You also thought Finnick was dead." Her tone was harsh, nothing like I expected from the mayor's daughter, Katniss's sweet friend.

"True," I grunted, looking at her. "But I actually witnessed his almost-death."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't called for. I'm just cranky, I guess. I could have lived my whole life in the Capitol without ever going back to 12, but Finnick just found out that Annie had moved there, and, by doctor's orders, I have to stay with him at all times. I couldn't tell him that he wasn't allowed to see his wife." She stopped talking and looked at me, lowering her voice into a whisper. "I ran away. I wasn't home whent the bombs hit, I was at the Seam, giving Prim some of my old dresses. I saw them hit my house, and I just ran. I ran all the way to the nearest train station, which took me two weeks, and traded my jewelery I had been wearing for a ticket. The only one I could afford was to the Capitol. When I got there, I had no where to live, so I just hid in people's closets and stole their food when they weren't home," She chuckled sadly and gave me a weak smile. "I bet you never thought the mayor's daughter would be a theif. Anyway, when they called for an evacuation, I had nowhere to go but down. So I lived underground with the Avoxes. When I saw the rebels, I knew something was wrong by the way you were running. I climbed up the ladder and hid between the pipes in the ceiling. I was planning on following you outside, but then I saw Finnick being attacked, and I started pulling off peices of pipe to throw at them. The Avoxes had showed me which ones didn't do anything, and which ones were rusty enough to break if you needed too." Tears started forming in her eyes, and she had a blank stare, past me and out the window. I reached over and held her hand, rubbing it with my thumb to comfort her. "They eventually ran away, but I couldn't stop crying. The only thing that brought me to my senses was Finnick. I noticed he was unconcious, so I took care of him underground for a little while before we decided it was safe and went to the hospital. It had been three months. You know the story after that."

"Madge, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what to say, other than that I'm so glad you are both alive."

She turned her attention back to me and stared for a couple of seconds before throwing her arms around my neck and sobbing into my shoulder. I hestitated at first before slowly wrapping my hands around her waist and pulling her closer. When she was done crying, she pulled away, though her arms never left my neck. "I guess the odds were in our favor, Gale. Just like they were in yours."

I looked around for Finnick, wondering where he went, but he was sitting down in another seat, fiddling with the screen and eating some crackers. Returning my gaze back to Madge, I noticed she had fallen asleep rather quickly on my shoulder. I didn't bother waking her, and we spent the rest of the three-hour hovercraft ride like that, her sleeping on my shoulder, and me playing with her hair.


End file.
